


Sam's under 100 word drabbles

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Wordcount: 100, or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: This is a collection of my 100 words or less drabbles about or mainly featuring Sam Winchester.
Kudos: 1





	1. Blankets

The first time Sam got a blanket of any kind was from Dean on his seventh birthday. Dean had told him to leave it in the impala if they ever needed to stay in the car. 

He still used that same blanket when he was in Stanford. Jess once asked about where it came from and he refused to answer. 

Dean replaced it when he came back to get Sam and then gifted him a new one for their first Christmas in the bunker. 

Needless to say Sam has started a collection and Dean encouraged it by enabling him.


	2. Dimples

Sam had a very peculiar set of dimples. They could either pop out if he was smiling or if he was frowning. 

You loved to run your fingers across his face, only to have him start giggling, and for you to be able to poke your fingers into the divots. 

You loved watching his face light up, then all of the sudden they popped, and he was full belly laughing. 

Often you saw them when he was sweating and working hard and he would glance up and met your eyes and know just how much you enjoyed the view. 


	3. Hands

His fingers are long and full of hidden strengths. They look so fragile and yet have broken countless bones and spirits. 

The centers of his palms are almost baby-soft, whereas the tips and joints of his fingers are thick with calluses. 

He uses them against you in such a fashion, that it could be labeled as exquisite torture by an unconventional weapon. Every touch is a hit of a sensitive drug. 

Sam has the fingers of a pianist and often uses them in playing a brutish instrument.


	4. Loneliness

Sam rarely cries, but when he does the floodgates fly open. 

Often he wishes he could be more open with his emotions, so he could get rid of or at least minimize the guilt he felt over the people he’s lost over the years. 

He feels so lonely so often, even though he’s almost never alone, thanks to Dean’s constant presence. 

Occasionally the tears he cries are of joy, and he wishes it happened more often than it did. 

Sam’s tears are hard fought for and his loneliness threatens to engulf him. 


	5. Whiskey

To Sam the smell of whiskey has two main meanings. 

One that he’s in for a world of mental and possibly physical pain. 

The other is that his brother is in trouble and needs him to step up. 

The first is borne from years of tension and turmoil while growing up under John’s care. 

The second is from the fact that they use whiskey as a sterilization technique when he and his brother are on the road. 

Sam stays away from drinking it because he associates it with pain, whether it be his or somebody else’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join the discord to chit chat about whatever plus free access to early excerpts of writing and the schedule I'm planning on posting to. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe


End file.
